Pensées à découvert
by PsychoticPingu
Summary: Cette fois, tu n'a pas d'avis à donner, Charles ! , coupa la polymorphe.  Je ne lancerais pas votre bêtise et votre entêtement tout gâcher !  Charles/Erik, Raven, X-Men: First Class


**M**on dieu que d'inspiration ! C'est la deuxième histoire que je publie en deux jour et sur deux fandom différent en plus ! :D Et encore une fois on dit merci au marathon ciné de ma maman ! Aujourd'hui c'est à «X-Men

**Pensées à découverts ... **

**Ou comment Mystique à prise les choses en main ! **

_«Erik ce n'est pas de sa faute, ce n'est pas elle qui m'a fait ça ... C'est ta faute Erik.»_

Ces mots, cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il avait la sensation que jamais il ne pourrait ce pardonner ce qu'il avait fait et cette sensation était insupportable. Doucement, Magneto passa une main sur son visage fatigué et pris une grande gorgée de brandy. L'alcool lui brûla lentement la gorge et ses méninges semblèrent enfin se calmés un peu. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir derrière lui mais ne pris même pas la peine de ce retourner, il savait parfaitement qui venait interrompre ces idées noires.

«Encore là à ruminer ?», demanda, en une question rhétorique, une voix douce derrière lui. «Tu devrais sortir un peu, il fait une journée splendide dehors et ...»

«Raven !», la coupa Erik d'une voix qui fit sursauter la jeune fille. «Je t'ai déjà dit que lorsque j'étais dans mon bureau, tout dérangement était mal venu.»

Erik se tourna enfin vers la jeune mutante. La jeune fille scruta son visage avec une pointe de colère et de tristesse. Depuis qu'il avait quitté son frère, Magneto avait un comportement qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu. Il passait son temps enfermé dans ce bureau, un verre à la main et l'air d'un malade en phase terminal. Lui qui parlait de reprendre le monde aux humains, de ce montrer à tous, de prouver qu'il était la branche supérieur, cette homme n'avait quasiment pas bouger d'ici depuis qu'ils avaient, en quelque sorte, «abandonnez» Charles. Cette situation la rendais folle, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui était arrivé à l'homme si impulsif, si puissant qu'elle avait commencée à aimer.

«Je sais parfaitement ce que tu as dit mais si je ne viens pas te chercher de temps en temps, si je ne viens pas prendre de tes nouvelles ici, tu pourrais tout aussi bien être mort que je n'en saurais rien !», s'écria Raven

Erik fixait son verre comme si la jeune fille ne s'était pas adressé à lui. Raven attendait une réponse, une engueulade, une tirade enflammée, n'importe quoi tant que le mutant réagissait. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, plus loin on pouvait entendre le tic tac d'une horloge et les murmure d'une conversation.

«Si au moins tu réagissait ! Le pire dans tout ça, ce qui me rend vraiment folle de rage, c'est de ne même pas savoir ce qui te tourmente !», disant cela, Mystique vint s'assoir sur l'accoudoir de l'immense fauteuil ou se trouvait le puissant mutant. «Je voudrais savoir Erik.»

Le mutant posa c'est yeux sur elle. Rencontrant ce regard d'un gris métallique, Mystique pu y lire une immense fatigue mais aussi une tristesse indéfinissable.

«Ce n'est rien Raven, je suis juste ... un peu fatigué.»

«Tu mens !», s'exclama la mutante en se redressant. «Pourquoi ne veut tu jamais rien me dire ? Tu ne te confie jamais à moi alors qu'à lui tu disait tout, tu le laissais entrée dans ta tête, tu le laissais lire en toi !»

«Suffit !», Erik s'était relever avec tant de vigueur que son verre c'était fracassé sur le sol et qu'on pouvait à présent voir une immense tâche brune se former sur l'ancien tapis qui couvrais le sol. «Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi ! Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler tout cours, alors sort !»

Les yeux emplis de larmes contenues, Mystique se précipita d'un air rageur vers la porte et s'arrêta une fois arriver sur le palier.

«Tu as fait ton choix Erik. Ce jour là, sur cette plage, tu as décidé de partir. Tu as pris ta décision et tu semblait savoir ce que tu voulais. Je n'ai jamais doutée de toi et de tes idéaux mais aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui c'est toi qui doute.»

Lentement, la porte ce referma sur la jeune fille. Magneto se laissa brutalement retomber dans l'immense fauteuil qui lui servait d'exil depuis des jours. Se tournant vers la colossale fenêtre donnant sur le jardin, il regarda les nuages défilé dans un ciel beaucoup trop bleu et clair pour son humeur actuelle.

«Emma ? Emma !», criant et cherchant son amie, Raven parcourrait le manoir de long en large depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Après sa dispute (quotidienne certes mais plus virulente que précédemment ) avec Erik, une idée avait germée dans la jolie tête bleue de la mutante. Idée qui requérait la présence de la télépathe du groupe et de, bien sure, sa totale coopération.

«Raven ? Qu'est ce que tu as à crié comme ça ?»

Azazel venait juste de surgir devant Mystique. Le mutant remarqua avait amusement que la jeune fille ne sursautait même plus lors de ses brusques apparitions.

«Je cherche Emma, tu ne saurais pas où elle est passée ?», demanda avec empressement la jolie mutante.

«Tu as essayer la serre ? Elle passe beaucoup de temps là-bas à ... HEY !»

Avant même que le «démon» n'ai pu finir ce qu'il allait dire, la jeune fille s'était déjà élancé vers l'entrée qui donnait sur le jardin. Elle courrait à présent vers la serre se trouvant au fond de l'immense terrain qui leur servait de jardin. Mystique avait l'impression que si elle n'exposait pas son idée tout de suite, cette dernière lui échapperait et elle devait absolument mettre son plan à exécution. Pénétrant dans la serre comme une furie, elle aperçu la mutante de diamants un peu plus loin, les mains plongées dans le terreaux.

«Raven qu'est ce qui ...»

«Pas le temps ! Il faut absolument qu'on discute toute les deux !», s'écria Mystique sans même laissez à la jolie télépathe le temps de finir sa phrase. «J'ai besoin de toi pour une ... mission de la plus haute importance !»

«Je ne suis pas sure que ça va marcher ton truc et puis je vais tout voir moi aussi.», murmura la blonde d'un air nerveux. «En plus imagine qu'il s'en rende compte ? S'il apprend qu'on a pénétrer dans sa tête, il nous découpera en rondelles et on ne retrouvera jamais nos corps !»

«Mais non Emma, tout va bien se passer j'en suis certaine ! Il suffit que tu me transmette en même temps tout ce que tu vois dans son esprit. Ça ne prendra pas longtemps, je veut juste savoir ce qui le tracasse !», répondit la rouquine dans un même chuchotement. «Je t'en prie !», rajouta Mystique, braquant des yeux de bébés chiens sur son amie.

«Très bien mais tu me revaudra ça !», s'exclama un peu trop fort la blonde.

«Chut ! Bon là il doit encore être dans son bureau ,comme d'habitude, alors on va se rapprocher le plus possible pour que tu soit au top niveau, tu va sonder son cerveau en me retransmettant tout au même moment et si jamais on entend quoi que ce soit, on file ! Prête ?», murmura Raven avec énergie. Elle ressemblait à une gamine jouant au commando d'élite en pleine mission sauvetage.

«Non je ne suis pas prête à mourir si jeune mais quand faut y aller, faut y aller.»

La télépathe se concentra alors sur la porte qui leur faisait face, lentement elle avança jusqu'à la présence qu'elle pouvait sentir derrière cette dernière et enfin elle pénétra dans l'esprit de celui qu'elle savait être Magneto. Soudain des images et des sons affluèrent avec abondance dans son esprit à elle et Emma se concentra intensément pour montrer à Raven tout ce qu'elle voyait.

_«J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés»_

_Une chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Une partie d'échec avec Charles. Deux corps qui s'enlace. _

_«C'est toi qui m'a fait ça»_

_Une dispute. Des éclats de voix sans consistances. _

_«J'ai confiance en toi Erik.»_

_De la peine. Un baiser volé. Charles. Charles. Charles partout._

Dans un faible, cris la télépathe se retira de l'esprit de leur chef. Toute ses pensées et tout ces souvenirs confus qui l'avait soudain envahis commençais peu à peu à s'éloigner.

«Wouah... C'était assez... embarrassant. Je ne pense pas qu'on aurait du voir ça... Raven ?»

Emma venait soudain de se rendre compte des larmes qui coulaient lentement sur le visage de son amie. Cette dernière ne savait si c'était la faute à l'intensité de ce qu'elle venait de ressentir ou à cause des images que la mutante de diamants venait de lui transmettre mais Raven se sentait envahie d'une infinie tristesse. La même tristesse qu'elle avait pu lire quelques heures plutôt dans les yeux d'Erik. De la tristesse pour elle car elle venait de découvrir que l'homme qu'elle aimait en aimait un autre mais également pour Erik et son frère. Jamais elle ne s'était doutée de la véritable nature de leur relation et même si elle leur en voulait de lui avoir caché si longtemps, elle ne pouvait réellement les détestés. Après tout elle ne voulait que leur bonheur et si aucun de ces deux hommes, pourtant si brave lorsqu'il s'agissait des autres, n'était décidé à bouger pour que ça change alors c'est elle qui s'en chargerait.

«Raven tu m'inquiète vraiment là, s'il te plait répond moi !»

Mystique se rendit soudain compte qu'Emma était en train de la secouer de toute ses forces et posait sur elle un regard totalement affolé.

«Je vais on ne peut mieux mais ... Je pense que je vais encore avoir besoin de toi.», répondit-elle en essuyant ses larme et en se relevant. «Va chercher tes affaires et prépare le jet, une longue route nous attend.»

«Attend mais de quoi ... Hey ! Ça t'arrive d'écouter ce que les gens on a dire ?»

De l'autre côté de la porte, Erik se servi un autre verre, jetant un regard las à la tache qui trônait toujours sur son tapis ancien, la tête envahi des souvenirs de Charles et le poids du monde sur les épaules.

«Est ce que maintenant tu va m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe et surtout où est ce qu'on va ?», s'écria la mutante de diamants à l'adresse de son amie.

Le jet brisait en silence les nuages rendu orangé par le couché du soleil. Emma, au commandes depuis leur départ, avait finie par suivre son amie sans même savoir où et pourquoi cette dernière l'emmenait.

«Tu as vue la même chose que moi non ?», répondit calmement Raven assise au côté d'Emma.

«Ca ne répond pas à ma question pour autant»

«Ils s'aiment Emma, ils s'aiment mais sont trop buté pour se retrouvés.», s'exclama, toujours aussi vive, la polymorphe. «J'ai vu leurs souvenirs tout comme toi, je sais ce que ressent Erik car je l'ai ressenti et je connais assez bien mon frère pour savoir que ses souvenirs n'existerais pas si il n'avait pas aimer Erik lui aussi.»

«Et qu'est ce que tu compte faire ? Te pointer tranquillement chez ce Charles Xavier et lui dire qu'il devrait nous suivre car Erik déprime ? Je te parie ce que tu veut qu'il nous fou à la porte en moins de deux minutes.», répondit, visiblement sur les nerfs, la télépathe.

«Tu ne connais pas Charles, il n'est pas comme ça. Même si il ne ressent plus rien pour Erik, se qui m'étonnerais grandement, il viendra avec nous ne serai-ce que pour lui parler.», rétorqua Mystique, un sourire de nostalgie apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

Emma lui jeta un regard septique mais ne répondis rien. La télépathe n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude des personnes fondamentalement bonne comme semblait l'être ce Charles Xavier mais peut-être son amie avait-elle raison ? De plus il est vrai qu'elle aussi avait pu voir les souvenirs d'Erik et de Charles Xavier, elle avait pu ressentir tout ce qu'avait ressenti ces deux hommes l'un pour l'autre et les aider ferais plaisir à la jeune femme.

«Si les coordonnées que tu m'a donnée sont exacte alors nous devrions arriver dans quelques minutes.»

«Merci de m'accompagner Emma.»

La mutante se tourna vers son amie, un air légèrement étonné peint sur le visage. Tout comme elle n'avait pas l'habitude des gens bons, elle n'avait pas l'habitude des remerciements.

«C'est rien Raven, ça ... me fait plaisir de les aidés moi aussi.», répondis, rougissante, la télépathe. «Accroche ta ceinture, on va atterrirent.»

Le visage pratiquement collé à la vitre du cockpit, Raven réussi à apperçevoir le manoir dans lequel elle avait grandie. Elle était de retour chez elle.

À peine eut-elle posé un pied à terre, que la jeune polymorphe vit s'approcher son frère. Le voir en fauteuil roulant lui rappela soudain que normalement elle ne devrait pas être ici, qu'à présent elle faisait partie du «clan adverse» et elle se demanda si ça décision de débarquée à l'improviste n'avait pas été trop irréfléchie.

«Raven !», s'écria Charles l'air enjouée. «Je savais que c'était toi !»

La jeune fille à peine arrivé à la auteur du professeur, c'était élancé à son cou.

«Oh tu m'a tellement manqué Charles !»

Le télépathe partie d'un grand éclat de rire et rendis sont étreinte à la jeune polymorphe.

«Je suis heureux de te revoir moi aussi mais qu'est ce qui t'amène ?»

La jeune mutante ce rendit compte des regards insistant de son frère vers l'entrée toujours ouverte du jet. Dans un sourire elle comprit qu'il s'attendait surement à voir arriver Erik.

«Il n'est pas avec moi.», répondit-elle, le sourire toujours au lèvres

«Hum.. Je ne vois pas de qui tu parle ?», rétorqua, bien trop vite pour que ce soit honnête, Charles à qui le rouge montait au joues.

«Erik, il n'est pas là. En fait il ne sait même pas que je suis là. Je t'expliquerais mais s'il te plait suis moi.»

«Vous avez vraiment ... vues tout ça ?», questionna un Charles aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

«Oui nous avons TOUS vues !», répondis Raven, un immense sourire au lèvres.

«Oh mon dieu.»

Charles se cacha le visage dans les mains pendant que les deux filles riaient. D'un léger signe de tête, Emma indiqua à Mystique qu'ils seraient arrivés aux manoir dans quelques minutes.

«Et bien entendus nous en avons ... déduits des choses. Tu l'aime n'est ce pas ?»

Charles sursauta et redressa vivement la tête, fixant sa sœur d'un air étonner.

«Je ... Ca n'a plus aucune importance à présent, il est parti. Nous sommes dans deux clans opposé, il n'y a plus rien à en dire.», répondis mollement le télépathe.

«Bien sure que si, il y a encore des choses à dire ! Je te l'ai dit Charles, depuis que nous sommes partis, Erik est une véritable loque. Il passe ses journées enfermé dans son bureau à siroter du brandy et à déprimer ! Il faut que vous vous retrouviez ou au moins que vous ne mettiez les choses à plat !», s'exclama Raven en regardant son frère droit dans les yeux.

«Accrochez vos ceintures, on atterris.», prévins Emma.

«Non Raven, je ne ...»

«Cette fois, tu n'a pas d'avis à donner, Charles !», coupa la polymorphe. «Je ne lancerais pas votre bêtise et votre entêtement tout gâcher !»

Sans voix, Charles fixa un instant Raven avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire.

«Quoi ? Mais quoi ?», demanda, interloquée, la jeune mutante.

«C'est juste que ... j'ai l'impression que tu as tellement grandie»

«Raven ! Je peut savoir où tu était partie ? Avec Emma et le jet en plus ! J'étais ...», soudain Erik s'arrêta dans sa tirade et resta bouche bée. «Ch.. Charles ? Mais qu'est ce que ...». Il fixait successivement Charles, Emma et Raven, l'air totalement perdu.

«Surprise !», s'écria Mystique.

«Mais bordel ..»

«Je vais t'expliquer Erik, en fait...»

«Non non ! Vous allez vous expliquer ici !», les interrompis la polymorphe en guidant Charles et Erik vers la chambres de ce dernier. Complètement perdu tous les deux, ils se laissèrent faire, Erik prenant la place de Raven pour guider Charles et lorsque ils eurent tous les deux passé le pas de la porte, la mutante referma rapidement la porte et la bloqua avec une chaise.

«Non mais qu'est ce que tu fait ?», demanda Emma qui était resté dans le hall pendant toute la scène.

«Je m'assure qu'il ne ressorte pas de là avant de s'être réconcilier et plus si affinité !», répondis Raven, l'air conquérant.

«Tu es fellée tu sais ça ?», rétorqua la blonde, un sourire amuser peint sure les lèvres.

«Hum... Je sais ! Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aime non ?», répondis, d'un air mutin, la polymorphe tout en s'éloignant.

«Je ne te le fait pas dire ...», murmura la télépathe avant de suivre son amie.

La jeune polymorphe se faufila sur la pointe des pied jusqu'à la chambre d'Erik. Il était là dedans depuis hier soir et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé, mais à présent la curiosité devenait insoutenable. Lentement et le plus silencieusement possible, Mystique retira la chaise avec laquelle elle avait bloquée la porte et essaya tant bien que mal de se faire discrète lorsqu'elle passa la tête par l'entrebaillement de la porte. La pièce était sans dessus dessous, des vêtements avait volés un peu partout. Elle scruta la pièce jusqu'à arriver au lit, lit dans lequel on pouvait voir les deux hommes encore endormis et amoureusement enlacés. Un immense sourire au lèvres, elle referma délicatement la porte. Elle était ravie de savoir que son plan avait fonctionner. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir faire maintenant ? Hum ... Et si elle allait rendre une petite visite à sa jolie blonde de copine ?

**END**


End file.
